


月之文字的解讀指南(A Field Guide to Reading Moon Runes)

by salicylate



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Crack, Humor, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Maps, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Thorin's Hereditary Issues, Other, Tattoos
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salicylate/pseuds/salicylate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>出自kinkmeme。索林的地圖不是畫在紙上，而是一個刺青。可以猜三次是刺在哪裡，前兩個不算數。</p>
            </blockquote>





	月之文字的解讀指南(A Field Guide to Reading Moon Runes)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Field Guide to Reading Moon Runes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111174) by [Sans_Souci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sans_Souci/pseuds/Sans_Souci). 



> 來源位址: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/6263.html?thread=15166071#t15166071  
> 索林隨身攜帶的地圖不是一張紙···是在他屁股上的刺青。  
> 的確是月之文字，沒問題吧？

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_布理發生的事···_

 

迷路兩次又差點再度回頭朝西邊前進以後，索林．橡木盾終於抵達了布理和葛羅芬戴爾所著伊利雅德旅遊書（第三版）推薦的那間旅店。這是布理唯一一間旅店的事實並沒有阻止人們發表好評。

躍馬酒館旅店有矮人和哈比人規格的房型，為了滿足賺越多錢越好的慾望，而當索林手上塞了杯波特酒和一大塊新鮮麵包時，他也無法抱怨店主高明的行銷策略。

但他確定自己對那些明顯想找架打的男人有股不低的敵意，一個矮人需要做到什麼地步才能在這裡享用一頓安靜的餐點？

另一個高大陰影落在他桌子對面，那些男人退開了。「不介意讓我共桌吧？」灰衣人問。索林認出他就是謠言和傳聞中的灰袍甘道夫或「長杖男」，他有不凡的杖棍武藝。或者如那些比較下流的謠言所稱，「長杖」只是在暗喻他的鐵錘，也就是矮人暗喻的「陰莖」。

巫師整個人籠罩索林，主要是因為他很高，索林又是─如果你還不知道的話─一個矮人。

「我聽說過你。」索林平穩地說，輕鬆地省略不提他聽說過什麼傳聞內容。

「我也正在尋找你，索恩之子索林。」巫師點了些食物和飲料來融入環境，索林希望這些不要也記在他的帳單上。

「什麼原因？」

「唔，你的人頭有懸賞金，而你剩餘的身體還有另一筆懸賞金。」雜亂鬍子後的那張臉精明地打量他。「我也從你父親那聽到了某個地圖···」

「什麼？」索林當下幾乎要跳起來。「你遇到我父親了？」

「沒錯，那時他已經半腳踏入棺材而且不太清醒，如果你懂我的意思。他提到地圖的位置時我幾乎確信他精神異常了，但內容大致說來···嗯，就是地圖一直在你身上。」

索林怒目而視。「所以你 _確實_ 遇到了我父親。」

「我會需要看看那幅地圖，」甘道夫說。「我們是不是該上樓換個比較隱密的地點？」

「你知道那個刺青了，」矮人說，表情很可能是皺眉或者微笑得非常暴怒因此完全不是在微笑。「該死。」

「我們會弄清楚的，」甘道夫說，將一把錢幣遞給櫃檯的老闆。「我和我朋友今晚要一間房。」

一些常客聽到這些朝彼此會心一笑。

「那個甘道夫喔，總是在找方法來讓矮人脫掉褲子！」他們越過自己的啤酒竊竊私語。「我卡稱的失傳地圖咧！」

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_···索爾有病_

 

這是第一百萬次索林詛咒他父親和祖父對於保密的需求，尤其是當他們兩人─說實話─可採收的礦坑都短缺了許多產量。

流亡到登蘭德，他接受了。放下身段做個鐵匠，他也接受了。 _這個_ 他從來沒有接受過，但他始終是個盡責的兒子。

他所忍受的一切都是為了他們。迪絲和佛瑞林笑了整整一個星期，雖然索林對於他的家人仍能從事物中找到樂趣而感到欣慰，但 _這個_ 並不是他預料自己在其中扮演的腳色。

_「如果擺在這麼下面那也還是沒辦法讓你比較不會迷路！」他妹妹在鼻子噴氣和淚流不止的爆笑中擠出這些話。_

經過這麼多世紀，這該死的東西終於至少能有點 _助益_ ，索林心想，他帶著怒氣大力踏步走進巷子。

現在這個該死的夏爾又要上哪去找 _袋底洞_ ？

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_比爾博．巴金斯和矮人地圖_

 

「我現在沒事了，謝謝你。」比爾博第十次回答甘道夫或幾個矮人在他昏倒後問他感覺如何。經歷了讓他昏倒的初步驚嚇，他正坐在自己最喜歡的椅子裡喝著一杯洋甘菊茶舒緩神經。

而所有人－所有闖進他哈比洞的該死矮人和巫師－卻好像完全不覺得奇怪！

但比爾博認為一個哈比人絕對有權利在一個矮人國王走進他家、某個蠢巫師提到關於地圖什麼的就直接在餐桌旁脫下褲子時昏倒。

這個地圖擺放在···擺放在····比爾博一想到地圖的位置就感到身體暖熱發紅，索林的父親和祖父－嗯，他們確實是把地圖藏在一個沒有人會想到的地點！

比爾博冒險的越過長椅邊緣偷瞄，當他瞥見餐廳裡正在上演的情形後他再度低頭。人們會怎麼想呢？如果得知有個沒穿褲子的矮人國王對著一打矮人和一個巫師展露在他···屁股上一個非常有趣的刺青，鄰居們又會怎麼想呢？

那是相當不錯的屁股，比爾博心想，接著粉碎腦海中關於索林．橡木盾他那美好結實屁股的所有想法。他絕對沒有在想，沒有···

「比爾伯，這也關係到你呢，」甘道夫說。「不過來加入我們嗎？」

「如果他要成為我們的飛賊，那他就有必要知道會面臨什麼情況。」波佛插嘴。他的語氣比較像在說熱茶和烤餅而不是一幅有著傳奇背景「索爾，久遠以前的山下國王」的刺青地圖、並且刺青坐落的兩片結實臀瓣隸屬於──

_呃···_

「哈比人少爺！我可不能整個晚上都半裸的站在你家餐廳！」

「你不能嗎？」比爾博差點脫口而出，他克制住自己，接著以一種專業嚴肅的態度清清嗓子。

唔，如果他一定 _必須_ 去···

一段時間後，比爾博將會－完全誠實的－說他跟著地圖前往孤山。

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_瑞文戴爾的憂鬱月光_

 

「我的天啊，索林！讓他看地圖！」甘道夫催促，他們正站在精靈王的書房。「我們畢竟都來到這裡了！」

「這太可笑了！我們從來就不需要精靈的協助！」索林嘶聲說。如果愛隆王有被索林的無禮惹惱，他也沒有表現出任何不悅，即使在過去的五小時中這個矮人是最不知感恩的客人。

「我受夠矮人的固執了！」甘道夫大喊。「愛隆王是中土大陸上少數幾個能看懂地圖的人！」

比爾博 _完全_ 能理解索林為何不情願，在比爾伯的餐廳裡展示地圖給十二個自己的人民、他的東道主和一個狡猾的巫師是一回事，但在一個精靈王雄偉的居所呢？

經過不少的連哄帶騙後，索林極為勉強的同意了。

「沒有什麼我以前沒看過的。」愛隆嘀咕著，他彎下腰更近一點看。「啊，隱形的月之文字──索爾頗有幽默感的，不像一些我認識的人。」

比爾博一手摀住嘴巴讓自己不要大聲笑出來。

「你可以解讀嗎？」索林不耐煩的命令道。

「可以，但必須要在和文字寫下時的同一種月光照耀的時候。」精靈王說。

「什麼是月之文字？除了字面上的意思以外？」比爾博鼓起勇氣發問。

「它們是矮人發明的符文，由銀色的筆和特殊的墨水書寫。」愛隆咳嗽。「很顯然這種墨水也能用來刺青。」

「嘩！那連搔癢都不算！」索林厭煩的說。

「命運眷顧著你，索林．橡木盾，」愛隆說，假裝沒有聽見。「圓滿的月今夜照耀你我，藉由月光就可以看到文字。」

而精靈們非常剛好的有類似天文台的設備能觀賞滿月。

「喂！你上一次剪指甲是什麼時候啊？」索林趴覆在一個似乎可以吸收月光的水晶碎片上抱怨。

愛隆絕對沒有翻白眼，他描著在月光下顯現出的淺淡文字。「看來這裡的確繪有符文···欸，來人拿張紙給我，我要寫下來。」

「這上面他媽的超冷──嘿，你那隻手指放在哪裡？」索林抗議。

「我這裡有一些紙。」比爾博提供。

「比爾博，你在這裡做什麼？」巴林疑惑的問。「你已經看過地圖了。」

「呃···精神支持？」比爾博說。「局外人的觀點和附加的福利？」

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_比翁家_

 

「為什麼那些半獸想要你的人頭？還有你們其他的人？」強壯的換皮人問。 

「不關你的事」浮現在索林舌尖，但比翁比阿索格高出一個頭而且在大熊型態下大概還更加狂暴。甘道夫則一如以往像個混蛋般完全不干涉。

「復仇，」索林嘟噥。「還有寶藏。」

「你身上沒有寶藏。」

「寶藏的地圖。」他的嗓音低了一階，讓比爾博不禁顫抖。

「噢，所以是那個啊，」比翁說，看向遠處的山羊和狗。「他們說在你上廁所的時候看到一些東西──」

「你的動物是變態。」歐力尖聲說，所以他的名字才可以加到小說標籤。

「只是稍微有點靈性。」而沒有人打算和一個七呎高的換皮人爭論。

「我知道矮人都是貪婪的小雜種，」比翁說，搖搖他毛髮濃密的頭。「但這個真的很奇怪。」

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_在幽暗密林迷路_

 

「大人？」陶烈兒以精靈特有的安靜步伐融出陰影。而這真的是該死的安靜。

「陶烈兒，」瑟蘭督伊示意知道她的在場。「我們的客人都洗澡用餐了嗎？」

沒有東西能像沒洗澡的矮人一樣噁心，除了沒洗澡的矮人毀掉他的宴會又拒絕告知他為何他們要闖入他的森林。

「是，而且在蜘蛛毒素的發作完後他們就會好多了，但是···」

瑟蘭督伊揚起了一道優雅的眉毛。「 _但是？_ 」

「您可能會想看看這個，大人。」

瑟蘭督伊揚起另一邊眉毛，但陶烈兒的直覺鮮少出錯。

「那裏。」她指向澡堂內部，被精靈侍者刷洗身體的索林．橡木盾正霸氣地想表現堅毅不屈。

「···索爾有病。」瑟蘭督伊最後說。

「不准這樣說我的祖父！」索林在肥皂泡泡中大吼。

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_雨滴落在玫瑰上和小貓鬍鬚般的福利結局_

 

比爾博被腦袋的一下碰撞給喚醒，他發現戰爭結束了，還有人已經幫他包紮過頭部。他的旅程結束的相當虎頭蛇尾，但至少他不需要參加戰鬥。

「索林？巴林？歐力？有人在嗎？」他問。

「他們都還活著，令人非常驚訝。」陶烈兒說，仍然肩負著同時是魔法醫者、精靈殺人機器和有三句以上台詞、唯一的堅強女性腳色的重任。「他想要見你。新任的山下國王。」

去見索林的路上，比爾博補起了他錯過的事件。瑟蘭督伊國王召集了他最好的醫者來治療國王和他的繼承人，讓下一任山下國王欠人情不是件壞事。他大概期待在不久後要收到以美麗珠寶支付的報償，長湖鎮的居民會得到他們的那份寶藏，而比爾博為他在整起混亂中扮演的腳色感到罪惡感稍微減輕。

「我又再度錯了，但至少我可以親自對你道歉，」索林在他自己的帳篷裡、從一疊繃帶下寬宏大量的說。「我為那些在洞穴門口的惡言相向道歉。」

「還有和家庭暴力相似到令人不安的暴力舉動？」

「我也為那道歉。我有···一些病症，大概是遺傳性的，」索林說。「我完全能理解如果和一個暴力、貪婪又八成有過度佔有慾的矮人在一起不合你的胃口···」

「呃，唔，我們可以想辦法解決這些問題，而且我不介意再看一次那幅地圖，」比爾博說，他羞怯地朝下看著自己雙腳然後抬頭看向國王。「私底下。」

當所有聽力範圍的人歡呼時，瑟蘭督伊在心中生悶氣，因為他也一樣想再看一次那幅地圖。用他身為醫者的私人名義。

嗯，他這下只得更頻繁察看索林的傷勢了···

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

額外福利結局

 

「我們今天要讓所有房間通風，佛羅多。比爾博大概在午茶時間會抵達哈比屯。」哈姆法斯特．詹吉是袋底洞的保管者，他也作為佛羅多．巴金斯的監護人，並且保持洞穴乾淨清潔，屋主會在冬季時回到夏爾居住一段時間順便惹惱塞克維爾巴金斯家族。

他們不用再等太久，因為很快地就看見一個人影漫步朝袋底洞而來。

「詹吉老人（Gaffer）！佛羅多！」一頭白髮還是現存最長壽的哈比人，比爾博．巴金斯精力特別充沛，仍然會參加步行假期。他目前退休居住在瑞文戴爾，但是他樂於享受夏爾溫暖的氣候還有惹惱那些塞克維爾巴金斯。

在茶會中，佛羅多和詹吉老人聽飽了關於一年的這個時候路況有多糟糕，但至少佛羅多可以聽到他的叔叔－堂親的旅行經歷。

「你會做一幅你旅行的地圖，對吧？」佛羅多問。「就像你們跟著去孤山的那個一樣？」

「噢對，我算是保留了那幅地圖。」比爾博不經意的說，他正留神傾聽前門響起的腳步聲。

「讓我看看地圖，拜託！」

「唔，等你年紀再大一點吧，」比爾博說，站起來前去開門。「你遲到了，又迷路了嗎？」

「我不懂你們哈比人為什麼不能擺放完善的路標。」索林抱怨，他背著厚重的包袱大力踩進門。

「我們 _有_ 路標──你只是沒有認真去看！」比爾博接著吱吱叫喊道矮人在屋裡留下泥巴痕跡、他是如何的不細心照料自己的傷腿還有他能不能就拜訪瑞文戴爾一次而不要待在布理。

在過去幾年來比爾博和索林回到袋底洞度假時，佛羅多已經看著相同的爭執年年發生。他倒是想知道要年紀多大他才可以看那幅地圖。

事實上，佛羅多必須等到他成年以後，比爾博才會告訴他孤山地圖在什麼地方。而差不多就在同一時間，比爾博告訴佛羅多他也有幅伊利雅德的地圖刺青在自己身上。一個非常特定的位置。

「這樣索林才能有些參考資料。」比爾博深情地說。

「我真的不想聽到你和索林那些刺青荒唐事。」佛羅多說，他非常迫切地希望自己從沒問起那些地圖以及有早點認股投資頭腦清潔劑。

 


End file.
